El vals de la luz y las sombras
by Kikikillua
Summary: Illumi Zoldyck no lo supo en el momento. Lo que empezó como una simple petición se convirtió en un inminente peligro. La salida era sencilla, solo tenía que hacer lo que mejor sabía hacer. Debía matarla. Debía atravesar ese bondadoso corazón con una daga, debía arrancarle esos tan gentiles ojos, debía silenciar esa angelical voz. Debía hacerlo por el honor de la familia. Reviews ;)
1. ¡Conmoción! ¿Una doncella en apuros?

**¡Hola a todos! Bueno, bueno...esta historia ha estado rondando en mi cabecita desde hace tiempo y pues, decidí postearla por aquí. No es la primera vez que escribo en Fanfiction, para nada. Tengo otra cuenta en realidad ¡pero me he perdido mucho y ya no se como continuar los capítulos! Así que en lo que se me ocurre algo he decido empezar y FINALIZAR con un nuevo fanfic. Y como me he visto Hunter x Hunter estos días la verdad es que estoy mega enamoradisima de ese anime *-* ****Mi personaje favorito es Illumi, como verán xD Hmm, bien, la verdad es que adoro a todos los Zoldycks, son geniales :D**

**Advertencias:** ¡_Personaje OC! Si, soy una gran fan de los OC, tanto que me gusta escribir y leer de ellos. Así que pues...ni modo xD No hay yaoi (aunque a mi en lo personal me guste) ni nada por el estilo. En este caso el fic seria un **¿?xOC **(Eahh, es secreto, pero seguro ya lo saben)_

_Disclaimmer: Ni Hunter x Hunter ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Yoshihiro Togashi ;)_

**Este fic esta dividido en dos partes, en la primera se contara acerca de la historia del OC, de como se involucra en la historia, de como conoció a los protagonistas y su relación con cierto personaje, en pocas palabras una introducción...Mientras la segunda se desarrollara con la familia Zoldyck. **

**Sinopsis primera parte "El vals de la luz":** _Mientras Gon y Killua continúan su largo viaje, conocen a una misteriosa joven de inocente belleza y grandes ojos cristalinos que les pide ayuda. Ambos niños deciden acompañarla a cumplir su sueño de reunirse con la persona que mas anhela ver. Claro que esto solo les traerá problemas. La chica de nombre Madoka esta flechada por una poderosa arma de odio. El hermano de Killua, Illumi, la esta buscando. Y cuando la familia Zoldyck esta involucrada, nada bueno puede suceder... Aunque quizá el secreto de Madoka pueda salvarles el pellejo por esta vez._

**Sinopsis segunda parte "El vals de las sombras":**_ Illumi Zoldyck no lo sabía en aquel momento. Lo que empezó como una simple petición se convirtió en un inminente peligro. La salida era sencilla, solo tenía que hacer lo que mejor sabía hacer. Debía matarla. Debía atravesar ese bondadoso corazón con una daga, debía arrancarle esos cristalinos y gentiles ojos, debía silenciar esa angelical voz que cantaba solo para ellos. Debía hacerlo antes de que esa extraña calidez lo rodeara por completo…Todo por mantener el equilibrio de la familia Zoldyck._

* * *

**_Primera parte "El vals de la luz"_**

**_Capitulo 1: ¡Conmoción! ¿Una doncella en apuros?_**

Cuando llegaron al pequeño poblado sobre las montañas Killua no pudo evitar bostezar ruidosamente.

-¡Que cansancio!- exclamo, completamente fastidiado de caminar y caminar. Cuando decidió acompañar a Gon, la verdad es que no tenía ni idea de que sería tan cansado y tedioso. Su oficial mejor amigo rió alegremente.

-Hmm...creo que deberíamos buscar un lugar donde quedarnos esta noche...- dijo mirando a los ciudadanos del condado. El lugar al que habían llegado se encontraba sobre un enorme campo de pastos verdes y cielo azulado. Un pequeño pueblito parecido al de las postales que se vendían en las tiendas de las enormes ciudades. Los lugareños eran amables y sencillos.

Para Gon era un lindo lugar. A Killua le parecía aburrido.

-Sí, si...- respondió Killua con desinterés.- ¡Oh! La comida, Gon, no te olvides de la comida. Me muero de hambre.

-¡Vale!

Ambos niños siguieron su camino, adentrándose cada vez más al pintoresco lugar. El fino olfato del de ojos miel era más que suficiente para rastrear la comida más deliciosa en cuestión de segundos.

-¡Por ahí, Killua!- bramo Gon con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Los dos corrían al mismo ritmo, abriéndose paso entre las personas y riendo como dos locos. Siempre solían hacer carreras de esa forma. Killua siguió a Gon hasta un pequeño local. Olisqueo el aire.

-¡Ohh! Huele bien...- dijo sonriendo contento. El cielo anaranjado del atardecer les aviso que ya estaba haciéndose tarde. Gon entro como una bala en el lugar y busco una mesa frente a la ventana más grande. Killua dio un paso para seguir a su amigo, sin embargo... Una desconocida presencia poso su mirada sobre él e instintivamente sus ojos zafiros se tornaron amenazantes, ladeo rápidamente la cabeza observando con recelo su alrededor.

"_¿Habrá sido mi imaginación?_" Pensó para sí mismo, un tanto inseguro.

-¡Killua, apúrate!- le apresuro alzando una mano y llamándolo, esa vocecita conocida y adorable. Killua arrojo sus sospechas a un lado, sonrió y se encogió de hombros para ir con Gon. Se sentó y rápidamente una mesera se acerco a ellos.

-¿Que es lo que ordenaran?- pregunto la señorita amablemente. Los niños se miraron y sus sonrisas se torcieron con malicia mientras los ojos de ambos brillaron ante la idea ¡Era genial cuando pensaban lo mismo! Se voltearon a la camarera y gritaron al unisonó...

-¡Queremos todo el menú!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Woa! ¡Esto es delicioso!- el niño albino devoraba un pedazo de carne con la felicidad que solo un niño podría tener.

-¡¿Verdad que si?!- Gon hizo lo mismo, y de no ser porque Killua había manejado el arte de entender a Gon cuando hablaba con la boca llena seguramente no habría comprendido lo que acababa de decir.

-¿Puedo ofrecerles algo más?- la joven camarera se acerco a ellos y dibujo una adorable sonrisa en su dulce rostro. Gon le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Así estamos bien, muchas gracias.

-Coman cuanto gusten.- le contesto, llevando una bandeja de plástico en una mano. Gon asintió y la camarera dio media vuelta para dirigirse a la cocina del local. Los dos chicos continuaron devorando el último trozo de pavo, peleándose entre ellos como dos pequeños cachorros hambrientos.

-D-Disculpen...

-¡Oye, Killua, esa es mi parte!- grito Gon furioso.

-¡Idiooota, el que lo toma primero se lo queda!- respondió Killua haciendo una mueca muy graciosa.

-E-Esto...

-¡KILLUA! Ahora mi postre...- lloriqueo el lindo cazador. Killua rió triunfante con un pie sobre la mesa. Mientras unas cascaditas de lágrimas se formaban en los ojos de Gon.- ¡Que injusto!

-Ejem...

-Ohh...- los dos niños dirigieron su mirada hacia la jovencita de pie frente a ellos. Una chica con un físico hermoso, una mirada angelical y cabello rosado a la altura de las orejas. Mejillas sonrosadas y pestañas rizadas.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto Gon con una gran curiosidad. La chica sonrió y abrió suavemente sus delicados labios.

-¡Al fin puedo hablar con ustedes, Gon, Killua!

Y solo una sonrisa basto para llenar el lugar con un aire de pura felicidad. Killua y Gon se miraron atónitos. ¿Quién era la muchacha de los ojos tan vagamente familiares y al mismo tiempo tan difíciles de descifrar?

Killua se bajo de la mesa y se sentó en la silla de madera sin dejar de mirar a la niña. Gon parpadeo un par de veces.

-¿La conoces?...- susurro Zoldyck a su amigo. Gon negó con la cabeza.

-Lo siento...- contesto ella torpemente.- Olvide presentarme.- estiro su delgado brazo.- Mi nombre es Madoka.

-¿Tu eres la que nos ha estado siguiendo desde hace un rato?- dijo Killua mirándola fijamente. Gon volvió para ver a Killua a la cara. La chica se sorprendió al escuchar eso.

-Si...no fue mi intención alarmarlos ni nada de eso...- aparto los ojos.- Te diste cuenta muy rápido, ¡Definitivamente son unos grandes cazadores!- Y de nuevo sonrió. Gon y Killua la observaron muy asombrados.

-¿Es una princesa?...

-¡¿Un ángel?!...

Soltaron sin darse cuenta. El resto de las personas también miraban. Era como si, cuando Madoka sonreía, el mundo entero por un segundo dejaba todo lo que hacía para concentrarse en la inocente belleza de una joven misteriosa.

-¡Oh, para nada!- se sonrojo la chica, avergonzada.- Yo, en realidad, los había estado buscando por todas partes...para pedirles un favor.

-Lo sentimos.- menciono Killua con desdén.- Pero nunca en nuestra vida te hemos visto antes.

-L-Lo se...pero es que ya no se a donde ir.- respondió ella con desesperación, llevando ambas manos al pecho.- ¡Ustedes son los únicos que pueden ayudarme a encontrarlo!

-¿"Encontrarlo"?- repitió Killua confundido, torciendo un poco la boca.

-¿A quien?- pregunto Gon ingenuamente. Madoka sonrió para el joven cazador.

-Es alguien que ustedes conocen muy bien...tal vez el parecido no sea mucho...- sus ojos brillaron como estrellas.

-¡Ahhh!- exclamo Gon.-¡Tus ojos! Hmmm, ¿porque tengo la impresión de haber visto esos ojos antes?- Gon luchaba con su memoria, cruzándose de brazos y piernas para forzar a su cabeza a recordar. Madoka lanzo una risa, no tan alta ni tan baja. Una risa tan suave como una brisa del atardecer. Gon la miro un poco más. No sabía que existiesen mujeres tan sencillamente bonitas. Aunque Mito si le había hablado de ellas.

-Se me viene una persona a la mente...- menciono Killua. Al decir esto Madoka dirigió su risueño rostro hacia él, sin quitar esa bella sonrisa, cosa que sorprendió al albino. Y entrecerró los ojos con dulzura, Killua se sonrojo.- ¡N-NO HAGAS ESO!- grito furioso.

-Ehh... ¡Killua esta avergonzado!

-¡No lo estoy!- se defendió aun mas rojo.

-¿Cómo? Pero si pareces un tomate...

-¡Ya déjame en paz, Gon!

Gon rió tan fuerte que su estomago empezó a doler.

-¡Madoka!- dijo por fin, dirigiéndose a la chica. Ella dio un respingo.- ¡Creo que ya sabemos a quién estas buscando! ¿Podrías contarnos?- Madoka asintió levemente, casi hasta de manera tímida. Killua lanzo un bufido y se dejo caer en su lugar, con ambas manos en la nuca.

Gon sonrió, el más que nadie deseaba conocer la historia de esta extraña chica.

-Verán... Madoka cambio al expresión, frunció las cejas y se mordió el labio.-Todo empezó hace tiempo...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La expresión en el rostro de Zeno Zoldyck, fue más de sorpresa que de cualquier otra cosa. Sobre un elegante sofá, con las piernas cruzadas y una copa de vino en la mano, estiro el brazo para arrojar hacia la mesa la fotografía de su próxima víctima.

Sonrió, casi aguantándose la risa.

-Esto hasta podría verse como una burla.- rezongo, dirigiéndose a otro hombre, mucho más joven que el anciano Zeno.- ¿Quién querría asesinar a una niñita como esta?

-Nuestro trabajo no es hacer preguntas, padre.- respondió Silva Zoldyck con una gran calma. Zeno sonrió nuevamente.

-Sí, tienes razón…Los Zoldyck somos una familia de reconocidos asesinos. Así que por lo general quienes nos contratan suelen ser personas dispuestas a dar una gran cantidad de dinero.- dio un sorbo a su copa, con esa mirada calculadora que siempre lo acompañaba. Su hijo Silva observaba en silencio.- Sin embargo...sabes muy bien lo que pienso acerca de matar inocentes.- suspiro.

-Inocente o no.- hablo Silva con los ojos cerrados.- Nos han ofrecido una buena recompensa por su cabeza.

Zeno lo pensó rápidamente. Era cierto, solo el dinero lograría que el abuelo asesinara incluso a todo un pueblo completo. Las emociones estaban fuera de esto, siempre y cuando no violaran los contratos que firmaban.

Asintió, terminando el poco alcohol que quedaba en la copa.

-Envíale la fotografía a Illumi. Deberíamos empezar esto rápido.- se puso de pie, con los brazos detrás de la espalda.- Encontrarla no será una tarea muy difícil para él.

Silva vio desaparecer a su padre en la oscuridad. Saco del bolsillo de su traje un diminuto aparato negro, y, con una extrema frivolidad en el rostro se contacto con su hijo mayor, el más peligroso de los cinco niños Zoldyck.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras, muy lejos de ahí. Illumi Zoldyck observaba a su más reciente presa. Un hombre de edad avanzada y un problema de sobre peso. Con un rostro extremadamente repulsivo y repleto de anillos de oro con incrustaciones de piedra en cada uno de sus rechonchos dedos. Este acababa de salir de un local de los barrios bajos, acompañado de dos mujeres vestidas finamente, y al mismo tiempo con un rostro desgastado cubierto de maquillaje hasta en lo más mínimo.

Sería realmente sencillo.

Se lanzo del enorme edificio en el que estaba parado. Desafiando por completo al peligro. Cayó tan elegante como un felino sobre la limusina blanca del hombre millonario. Este, aterrorizado, lanzo mil maldiciones al joven de cabello negro.

Pero antes de que pudiera siquiera terminar una oración por completo. Illumi ya le había cortado el cuello. La sangre salió a chorros y un gran charco rojo se formo rápidamente en el cemento frio. Tibias gotas resbalaban entre los dedos del mayor de los Zoldyck, y, las dos mujeres que acompañaban al ahora muerto salieron corriendo y gritando con todas sus fuerzas.

A Illumi solo le tomo medio segundo alcanzarlas, y le tomo otro medio segundo atravesar sus estómagos únicamente con las manos desnudas. Se marcho de ahí sin hacer ningún ruido, desapareció por completo justo en el momento en el que la lluvia comenzó a caer lentamente sobre la ciudad.

En el bolsillo derecho, su celular empezó a vibrar. Lo saco y apenas puso un dedo sobre él, en la pantalla se abrió la imagen nítida de una persona. Lo normal, solo eran cosas del trabajo, pensó en aquel momento.

Una hermosa mujer de cabello rosado. Su nombre era Madoka, 20 años, ojos dorados, piel pálida, de altura y peso proporcionales a su delicado cuerpo. La información personal de la chica se encontraba guardada ahí mismo.

Pero había algo que incomodaba a Illumi de sobre manera. Quizá era la apariencia juvenil de la niña, solo cuatro años más joven que él. O tal vez esa sonrisa que causaba a la primera impresión, ternura y lastima.

Entonces recordó.

-Que gracioso…- soltó inesperadamente, con una voz monótona y sin expresión. Se guardo el celular de vuelta en el bolsillo y emprendió su marcha. Sabía perfectamente donde iniciar su búsqueda.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡¿EHH?! ¡¿Hisoka es tu hermano mayor?!

Gon y Killua ahora miraban con miedo a la jovencita de pelo rosa. Sentada frente a ellos, con su largo abrigo azul y esa belleza natural tan inmensa. Los tres chicos se encontraban en un pequeño parque, completamente apartados de la gente de la ciudad. Con Madoka sobre un columpio y ambos niños de pie, a unos metros de ella. Ella misma había pedido que salieran del restaurante para poder hablar en privado. Al parecer, no quería que nadie escuchara su conversación.

Gon se rasco la cabeza. Que complicado era aquello.

-Gon...- susurro Killua.- ¡Eso es descabellado!- le dijo a Gon tan quedito como pudo.- ¡Hisoka nunca menciono que tuviera hermanos!

-Bueno...- respondió Gon igual de silencioso.- Tu tampoco nos dijiste que tenias hermanos, ¿lo recuerdas?

-Sí, pero es diferente ¡Completamente diferente!- Killua trataba de hacer entrar en razón a su amigo.- ¡Estamos hablando de Hisoka!

En efecto, Hisoka era conocido por Gon y Killua como un completo psicópata. Siempre acosándolos, siempre con esas extrañas expresiones que los hacía temblar y esa forma de hablar tan singular.

-No le creo nada...- finalizo Killua. Gon sonrió.

-Quizá, pero... ¿no te recuerda en nada a el?- Killua miro a la niña. Bueno, el único parecido que tenían era esos ojos. De exactamente el mismo color, y con el mismo brillo, pero con intenciones extremadamente distintas.

-Madoka es como el opuesto de Hisoka...- menciono Zoldyck un tanto convencido.

-S-Se que es difícil de creer...- dijo ella, alzo la mirada y los observo fijamente. Medio levantándose del columpio.-¡Pero digo la verdad! A-Aunque no puedo explicárselos del todo ahora... Por favor, necesito encontrar a Hisoka.

Los dos niños pudieron verlo. Gon sabía perfectamente que ella no mentía y estaba dispuesto a ayudarla; todo por que no pensaba que fuese una mala persona. Killua igual le creía, sin embargo no confiaba del todo. Y, sinceramente, los problemas familiares de otros no eran su problema. Aun así...

-¡Esta bien! ¡Nosotros te ayudaremos!

No podía decirle que no a su mejor amigo. Madoka sonrió felizmente. Y de nuevo el planeta entero se detuvo solo para ella.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

**¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal les pareció? ¡Por favor comenten y díganme si les gusto o no les gusto! Acepto comentarios, opiniones, críticas y sugerencias :)**

**Pues bueno, tengo una leve idea de hasta donde llegara esta historia. El final y todo, pero aun tengo problemas para encajar todas esas cosas, así que seguramente tardare mucho en editar cada capítulo ¡Pfff!**

**En cuanto al OC… ¿a que no es una monada? Madoka es por el nombre de un personaje de la serie Puella Magi Madoka Magica (muy buena por cierto) Y al principio de hecho solo seria alguien que casualmente Gon y Killua conocen, sin embargo necesitaba a alguien para hacer la parte crucial de la historia…y porque quería que Hisoka apareciera nada mas xD Y otra cosa muy muy importante...Madoka no es una Mary Sue, ja ja ja ja, es simplemente una niña bonita con una personalidad compasiva. No hay triángulos amorosos, solo una pareja nada mas ¡Y tal vez pondré algo de gore! *-* Su relación con Hisoka es algo que se me ocurrió a ultimo momento.****  
**

**En fin, no se cada cuanto andaré publicando, ya que pronto me graduare de la preparatoria y entrare a la universidad _ Lo que significa que me tendré que organizar para las desveladas y tareas. Espero pronto estar subiendo los siguientes y terminarla antes de que acabe este año (lo cual dudo mucho) u_u**


	2. ¡El peligro acecha! ¿Amenaza de muerte?

**Segundo capitulo de "El vals de luz y sombras" Espero que les guste. Siento que este me ha salido un poquito mas largo, así que no se aburran o_o**

* * *

**Primera parte "El vals de la luz"**

**Capitulo 2: ¡El peligro acecha! ¿Amenaza de muerte?**

Madoka se levanto muy temprano esa mañana. La brillante luz del sol pegaba a su rostro, acariciándola delicadamente. La chica de pelo rosa abrió los ojos y se incorporo en el colchón de la cama de su habitación. Se llevo un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja, mientras bostezaba suavemente. El pijama de camisón le cubría por completo el cuerpo.

Dirigió la mirada hacia Gon y Killua, completamente dormidos a su lado. Sonrió, Gon estaba hecho un ovillo en una esquinita, Killua ocupaba casi todo el espacio, extendiendo los brazos y las piernas. Con un puño en la cara de Gon. Y sin embargo el más pequeño parecía poder soñar cómodamente.

Había pasado exactamente un mes y medio desde aquella noche en que conoció personalmente a Gon y a Killua. Y la verdad, le gustaba mucho estar junto a ellos. Aprendió muchísimas cosas de ambos niños, sus primeros amigos, y comprendió que esa era la primera vez que se sentía tan segura fuera de casa.

Miles de recuerdos le vinieron a la cabeza, suspiro con melancolía y observo a través del cristal. Las nubes blancas comenzaban a arremolinarse unas sobre otras mientras los minutos transcurrían, tornándose lentamente color gris.

-Hmm… ¿Madoka?- balbuceo Gon, la chica le prestó atención, abriendo los ojos como platos.- ¿Ya es de día?...- Ella sonrió de una manera muy maternal. Que tierno era su pequeño amigo.

-Buenos días, Gon.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los tres jóvenes empacaron sus cosas a medio día, y salieron con mucha calma de la posada en la que se habían hospedado.

-De verdad…- se quejo Killua.- ¿Cómo se les ocurrió despertarme tan tarde?

El frio viento tormentoso soplo con gran intensidad sobre el inusual grupo. Bien abrigados y con bufandas salieron aun con el mal clima hacia su próxima visita.

-¡Intentamos levantarte! Pero duermes como una roca…- respondió Gon con una sonrisita maliciosa.

-¡Y-Yo no duermo como una roca!- con las manos en los bolsillos, el niño albino se enchispo lo suficiente para que sus rasgos felinos salieran a flote.- ¡Madoka, dile!

-P-Pues, bueno…- dudo Madoka sonriendo divertida. Gon se echo a reír y Killua miro amenazadoramente a la chica.

-¡Tsk!- Killua torció la lengua ofendido, y se adelanto un buen tramo de los otros dos. La lluvia empezó a caer poco a poco.

-¡K-Killua! No te enojes.- le llamo Gon, sujetando las tiras de su mochila con fuerza y lanzándose hacia su mejor amigo. Madoka los siguió rápidamente.- ¡Solo era una broma!

-¡Broma mis bolas!

Gon dio un gran salto y abrazo por el cuello a Killua.- ¡H-HEY, SUELTAME, GON!- el chico intento zafarse, Madoka llego y apoyo sus suaves manos en los hombros de Killua.

-¡Hacia la siguiente ciudad!- exclamo Gon entusiasmado y moviendo en lo alto el brazo, mientras con el otro aun abrazaba al oji-azul.

-¡Sí!- respondió Madoka igual de contenta. Killua rezongo, le faltaba oxigeno.

-¡Vale, pero ya suéltenme! ¡No puedo respirar, MALDICION!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que necesitas de mí?- la voz de Hisoka parecía más un ronroneo. Cuando se encontró de frente con Illumi Zoldyck, sinceramente creyó que se trataría de alguna excitante declaración de guerra. Sin embargo, para su decepción, Illumi no parecía tener esas intenciones.

-Estoy en medio de un trabajo.- contesto casi de mala gana.

-Hmmm… Ah, ya veo, seguramente quieres información, ¿verdad?

El lugar en el que estaban no era más que una diminuta choza abandonada, apartada de una pequeña ciudad en el medio de la nada. Hisoka sentado en una enorme y mohosa roca observaba con una sonrisita burlona al joven Zoldyck.

Antes de contestar, Hisoka e Illumi se mataron silenciosamente con la mirada. Un relámpago alumbro ambos rostros asesinos, seguido de un fuerte impacto que no hizo más que darle profundidad a la tensión del aire. Hisoka soltó una risa.

-Bien, querido amigo Illumi….- al de pelo negro casi le enfermo escuchar eso. Sin embargo, su mirada no expresaba nada más que indiferencia. Solo actuaba "amistosamente" por tratarse de la persona que merecía su respeto y que no fuese parte de la familia Zoldyck, ese era Hisoka. Si estuviera conversando con un humano normal, seguramente habría sido capaz de asesinarlo sin ningún esfuerzo.

Otra razón importante era que quería evitarse problemas con alguien que bien podría derrotar y matar a su pequeño hermanito, Killua. Prefería tenerlo un poco mas como su aliado. Eso era lo que impulsaba la monstruosa combinación de ambas fuerzas de la oscuridad.

-¿Me pregunto si debería ayudarte?- de nuevo, la personalidad casi perturbadoramente graciosa de Hisoka quedaba demostrada. Una sonrisa curveo los labios del pelirrojo.

-Tsk.- Illumi comenzó a fastidiarse. Y, tal como el albino, lo demostraba de una manera demasiado obvia.

-¿Eh?...- Hisoka se divertía demasiado con los Zoldyck, todos tenían ese abrumador potencial que lo hacían volar por los aires.

-Sigues siendo tan excéntrico como siempre. Pero, como te dije antes…- Illumi se saco de la manga la fotografía dobleteada de la joven víctima, y la extendió para que Hisoka pudiera verla.-…Estoy aquí por negocios.

La sonrisa de Hisoka se desvaneció por la seriedad con la que Illumi lanzaba esa divertida atmosfera lejos. Se puso de pie y se acerco calmadamente al asesino para luego mirar a la persona de la foto. La tomo entre sus finos dedos y la observo por solo una milésima de segundo. Solo eso basto, nada más ese cuarto de momento, para que el otro se percatara de la sobrenatural aura de odio que se levanto del cuerpo de Hisoka.

Tan delicado, casi hermoso. Un odio puro proveniente del recóndito corazón del hombre sonriente y que se materializaba en una sombría presencia obscura, en unos ojos filosos que podrían cortar a alguien por la mitad. Pudo verlo durante ese instante en el que una persona común hubiera parpadeado y jamás se habría dado cuenta de la verdadera cara de Hisoka. De la verdadera naturaleza de un demonio.

-Hmmm….Es adorable, pero no, no la conozco.- dijo, tomándose rápidamente la situación como una broma. Regreso a su habitual y despreocupada forma de ser, Illumi debía alabarlo por su gran talento en el arte de la actuación.

-¿Seguro?- Illumi tomo la fotografía de vuelta y observo a Hisoka darle la espalda.- Se parecen un poco, creí que quizá serian parientes.

-Parientes...- Hisoka frunció el ceño ante el comentario.- ¿Parecernos?- El pellirrojo rió.- Esta chica y yo no tenemos nada que ver…

Y con esto, Hisoka dio por sentado que la conversación había terminado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lo primero de lo que Gon y Killua se percataron al llegar fue que habían escogido un muy mal lugar para pasar el rato.

-Gon, dame el mapa.- llamo Killua. Gon asintió y saco de su mochila un trozo de papel liso enrollado y se lo paso a Killua. El pálido muchacho lo tomo y lo abrió.

-Maldición.- observo un poco más el lugar. Se trataba de un pueblito semi abandonado. Las casas eran demasiado sencillas, y la gente de ahí parecía pasar un pésimo tiempo. Los tres viajeros se refugiaban de la tormenta debajo de la lona de una tienda de frutas y verduras. Un grupo de hombres, con ropas viejas y la cara sucia los observaban fijamente. Killua volvió a chasquear la lengua.- Deberíamos irnos de aquí. Tengo un muy mal presentimiento.

-¿Tú crees?- pregunto Gon, aun sin ver que había de malo con el lugar. Killua tuvo ganas de darle un buen golpe en la cabeza. Para este chico todas las personas eran de fiar.

-Primero hay que pedir instrucciones.- dijo tratando de contener su monumental enojo.- Vamos, por ahí.- señalo al otro lado de la calle. Un letrero de madera vieja con las palabras "Lucky", y la pintura desgastada.- Vamos a comer algo antes de irnos.

-¡Sí!- asintieron tanto Gon como Madoka. El niño y la mujer siguieron al chico hasta el pequeño negocio frente a ellos.

Al entrar, el horrible olor del alcohol barato inundo sus narices. Estaba bastante lleno y eso en definitiva no se lo esperaban. Se aceraron a la barra, la mujer que atendía era una señora enorme y con cara de pocos amigos. Killua se acerco y ella lo miro desde arriba. Sonrió, mostrando sus amarillentos dientes y formándose arrugas en las comisuras de sus labios.

-Mocoso, este lugar es para mayores de edad. No puedes estar aquí sin…

-¿Sin la supervisión de un adulto?- el albino termino la oración sin ningún tipo de expresión y luego suspiro. – Viajamos con nuestra hermana mayor.- continua refiriéndose a Madoka, ella dio un respingo, sorprendida ante la rápida mentira de Killua, Gon saludo con una mano.- Así que no debe ser problema si nos quedamos unos minutos aquí.

La mujer alzo una ceja, al parecer enojada por el tono que Killua estaba utilizando con ella.

-No te quieras pasar de listo.- observo bien a Madoka.- Esa chica no debe tener más de 17 años.

-¿De qué está hablando? ¡Ella tiene 20! Prácticamente es una anciana.

-¡¿A-Anciana?!- La cara de Madoka se puso completamente azul. Gon abrió los ojos totalmente atónito.

-K-Killua… ¿tienes que decirlo de esa forma?- le dijo Gon con una sonrisita fingida.

-¿Qué? Si es la verdad…- susurro Killua.

-N-Nadie nunca me había llamado una a-anciana…- lloriqueo Madoka con cascadas en los ojos y deprimida en un rincón.

La mujer se echo a reír fuertemente. Una risa estruendosa y profunda. Dio un par de golpes a la barra de madera y miro a Killua y Gon comenzar a discutir.

-Bien…- dijo por fin, secándose una lágrima del ojo.- Pueden quedarse, pero será mejor que no sea mucho tiempo. Asustaran a los clientes.

Gon y Killua asintieron y tomaron a Madoka por las muñecas. Los tres chicos ahora se sentaron en una de las mesas y dejaron sus cosas sobre el suelo.

-Y entonces, ¿Qué vamos a comer?- pregunto Gon entusiasmado.

-Tranquilo, Gon, deberíamos ir a pedir las indicaciones para salir de este lugar.- la cara de Killua era de seriedad.

-Ohh…- el niño cazador hizo un puchero.- Pero tengo mucha hambre.

-Tal vez habría que almorzar primero, ¡yo también muero de hambre!- interrumpio Madoka sonriendo.

-¡Sí! ¿Lo ves, Killua? ¡Comamos!

Killua torció la lengua por tercera vez en el día. Rayos, no podía decirle que no a las caras infantiles de esos dos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Bien, ¿ahora qué?- el estomago de Gon estaba más que lleno. Y, satisfecho, miro a Killua con una tremenda sonrisa.

-Hay que ir a buscar algún folleto de los pueblos más cercanos. Hmmm….y uno que por favor tenga un restaurante con buenos postres ¡Ese helado que nos dieron estaba agrio!- se quejo el Zoldyck con una mueca de asco.

-¡Ok! Vamos, entonces.- dijo Gon, tomo su mochila.- Oh, cierto. Madoka, deberías quedarte aquí.- el peli negro se dirigió hacia la chica de cabello rosado.

-¿Cómo?...- soltó abrumada.

-Es que…me da la impresión de que es un poco peligroso allá afuera para una chica.- Gon le regalo una dulce sonrisa.- Por favor, espéranos aquí, no tardaremos.

Madoka se sintió muy importante. Aquella era la primera vez que se preocupaban tanto por ella. No podía creer que un niño de tan solo doce años fuese tan caballeroso. Los ojos de Gon brillaron cuando ella asintió.

-¡No te vayas a ir a ningún lado, eh, Madoka!- grito Killua antes de cerrar la puerta del bar detrás de sí mismo. La chica suspiro. Incluso Killua era así de amable. Por alguna razón, se sentía realmente orgullosa con tan solo verlos. Sonrió tiernamente sin darse cuenta.

La voz de la mujer que atendía la saco de sus pensamientos. Dejo sobre la mesa un gran vaso de sustancia amarilla y espumosa. Al parecer era cerveza.

-La casa invita.- dijo amablemente. Madoka no sabía qué hacer.

-¡M-Muchas gracias!- la señora se fue y ella observa el enorme tarro. Nunca en su vida había bebido alcohol. Sujeto únicamente el borde del vaso con sus delgadísimos dedos blancos. El abrigo que llevaba puesto le cubría muy bien los brazos. Únicamente se alcanzaban a ver las yemas de los dedos y sus uñas medio largas.

La puerta del local se abrió agresivamente. Madoka alzo la vista hacia ahí. Un grupo de hombres, cuatro en total y empapados por la lluvia, entraron desafiantemente al bar y miraron a su alrededor. La gente se levanto un poco de sus asientos y contuvieron la respiración. Madoka se encogió en la silla. El primer hombre sonrió y camino hacia la barra. Entonces la chica de cabello rosado trago saliva.

- ¿Eh?...

"_Rayos._" Pensó Madoka atemorizada. El hombre y sus gorilas atinaron a alcanzarla con la vista. El que parecía ser su líder la miro por un par de segundos y sus ojos brillaron sin las más buenas intenciones. Ella lo sabía, estaba plenamente consciente de que su apariencia llamaba demasiado la atención. Aun con un gran abrigo que la cubría hasta los tobillos, aun con un gorro que le tapara la cara, incluso aun cortándose demasiado el cabello. Eso no era todavía suficiente.

-Vaya, vaya…- el mal aliento del líder llego hasta su pequeña nariz. Estaba demasiado cerca de su rostro y con una mano le rodeo la cintura. Ella pudo haber gritado, estaba bien pedir ayuda. Pero todos, incluyéndola, estaban tan asustados como para defenderla, únicamente hicieron ojos ciegos. Madoka no pudo ni articular una sola palabra. Con uno tal vez, pero eran cuatro tipos que la superaban en número y en fuerza por mucho.

"_¿Qué hago?_" Su mente le ordenaba que saliera de ahí corriendo, pero el cuerpo no le respondía.

-Que chica más bonita nos hemos encontrado, ¿estás sola, preciosa?- los otros tres hombres lanzaron risas, y Madoka se sintió tremendamente humillada.

"_¡Gon, Killua!_" Estaba casi al borde de las lágrimas.

-¡Vamos, no seas tímida!- se burlo el líder.- Conozco de un lugar donde podemos pasar un buen rato.- a Madoka no le gustaba para nada la manera tan melosa con la que aquel hombre se dirigía a ella.

Madoka cerró fuertemente los ojos. El hombre la tomo por la muñeca y comenzó a arrastrarla hacia la salida. Los cuatro rieron macabramente y la chica temblaba como nunca en su vida.

-No te preocupes, muñequita, no vas a arrepent-

El tipo no atino a finalizar su frase. Madoka sintió una filosa sensación en la mejilla, y un hilillo de líquido caliente se deslizo sobre su piel, quemándole por la sal de sus lágrimas.

-No dejaras de causarme problemas ¿verdad?- la voz tan familiar resonaba en su cabeza. Alzo la vista y sus preciosos ojos dorados se toparon con unos idénticos a los suyos.

-¡Bastardo! ¡¿Qué acabas de hacer?!- los otros tres hombres vieron caer al suelo a su líder, soltando lentamente la muñeca de Madoka.

-¡Vamos a matarte, maldito!- el trió se arrojo sobre el muchacho pelirrojo con las cartas de naipes, y este les mostró una cínica sonrisa.

-No me hagan reír.- menciono entre divertido y fastidiado. Y, con un único movimiento de brazo, el grupo de depravados bandidos yacía en el suelo, sin vida. La gente empezó a soltar todo tipo de desgarradores gritos y la mayoría salió llena de pánico del lugar.

-¿H-Hermano…?- susurro Madoka impresionada, tirada aun en el suelo, justo en medio de la conmoción.

-En serio...- Hisoka observo los ojos bien abiertos de la bella chica. Se llevo una mano a la nuca, y le dirigió una mirada fulminante.- Debí haberme deshecho de ti hace años.

* * *

**¡Ta da! El segundo capítulo del fic ¿Qué tal estuvo? ¿Bueno, malo? ¿Pésimo? ¡A mí me gusto, al menos quedo mejor que el anterior!**

**Ohh, ¿pensaron que Hisoka le tendría precisamente amor a Madoka? ¡Pues no! De hecho, como vieron en este episodio, el la odia. Es algo similar a la opinión que tiene Illumi de Alluka. Y en realidad no he respondido a varias preguntas...quedan muchísimos huecos...**

**¿Porque Hisoka odia Madoka? ¿Donde están Killua y Gon? ¿Podra Illumi dar con ella? ¡¿Que hará Killu-chan cuando vea a su hermano tratar de matar a su nueva amiga? ¡Ahhh! **

**Si algo falta en la historia, por favor no duden en decirme, ¿vale? ¡Sus opiniones cuestan muchísimo! ;)**

* * *

**Pau: **¡Para nada podría tomármelo a mal! De hecho estoy contenta, porque es eres el primer review del fic, y acepto todo típico de criticas, sean buenas o malas, precisamente para mejorar mis narraciones. Bueno, Madoka parece ser perfecta; sin embargo, no lo es. Decidí darle una linda apariencia ya que, en la mayoría de los fics que he leído nos presentan a un personaje que no solo es bonito físicamente hablando, si no también muy poderoso y que enamora a la mitad de los personajes y bla bla bla. O sea, llena muy bien cada aspecto con mucho detalle. Pero como Madoka es una simple humana, no tiene ninguna habilidad en especial, solo es una niña común y corriente, incluso puedo decir que es muy debilucha, pues me anime a otorgarle una preciosa apariencia y una dulce personalidad (bien meloso Jo) por eso mismo. Es que, bueno, algo debía tener que llamara la atención de un Zoldyck porque... ¡son Zoldycks! Son chicos muy difíciles (Aunque si, quizá me pase un poquito con la reacción de Killua) por otro lado, yo opino que Killu es un chico muy dulce por dentro aunque no lo admita, ¡gracias a la mágica influencia de Gon! Jajajaja Y seguro habrás notado que esta Madoka es en extremo tímida, de verdad, a veces se me hace muy extraño que la este haciendo. En fin, por tomarte la molestia de comentar definitivamente arreglare esa parte, así que no te preocupes, tratare de no enfocarme tanto en la apariencia del OC y mas en la historia. Espero no decepcionarte con este capitulo, es que cuando leí tu review ya había acabado esta parte, discúlpame :(

**Agradecimientos a followers:**

Lady Calixta

Sayuri Azari

¡Gracias por leer!


	3. Tarde sangrienta

**Disclaimmer: Ni Hunter x Hunter ni sus personajes (exceptuando el OC) me pertenecen, son propiedad de una talentosa persona llamada Yoshihiro Togashi**

* * *

**Primera parte "El vals de la luz"**

**Capitulo 3: Tarde sangrienta**

_-¿H-Hermano…?- susurro Madoka impresionada, tirada aun en el suelo, justo en medio de la conmoción._

_-En serio...- Hisoka observo los ojos bien abiertos de la bella chica. Se llevo un una mano a la nuca, y le dirigió una mirada fulminante.- Debí haberme deshecho de ti hace años. _

Aquella declaración le helo la sangre a Madoka. Esa era la primera vez que veía a Hisoka en años, y eso era lo que él le decía.

-¡Hermano, yo…!- Madoka intento incorporarse. Una sonrisita peligrosa curveo los labios de Hisoka.

-Sigues siendo tan débil como siempre.- lanzo cruelmente. La chica de cabello rosado lo sintió como un gran golpe al corazón. Se quedo ahí, quieta en su lugar. Observando a su hermano burlarse de ella. Viéndola con total lastima.

-¡Madoka!- Gon entro corriendo al lugar, agitado. Killua llego detrás de el. Miraron detenidamente a la pareja.

-¡¿Hisoka?!- exclamaron ambos al mismo tiempo. Hisoka agudizo sus dorados ojos cuando Gon y Killua dijeron su nombre.

-Cuanto tiempo.- contesto con un tono totalmente distinto. Madoka lo supo enseguida, la gran diferencia entre como se dirigía hacia ambos.

Killua observo el suelo, un gran charco de sangre y cuatro cuerpos aun sin perder el color. Frunció el ceño y miro de nuevo a Hisoka.

-¿Los mataste?...- Gon tampoco estaba nada contento con la situación. Hisoka lanzo una risotada.

-Deberían agradecerme.- contesto cínicamente para luego encogerse de hombros.- Lo único que hice fue salvarle el pellejo a su inútil doncella.

Débil. Inútil. Y en aquel momento Madoka recordó la manera en que su hermano la trataba cuando eran unos niños.

-¡Madoka, ¿estás bien?! ¿Te lastimaste?- Gon bombardeo de preguntas a la chica, corrió hacia ella y se arrodillo a su lado. La tomo dulcemente del hombro. Hisoka hizo aparecer rápidamente un naipe de su mano. Antes que incluso Gon pudiera reaccionar. Sin embargo, Killua aun estaba ahí, y por puro instinto de supervivencia se coloco entre el camino del hombre pelirrojo y sus dos amigos.

-¿Qué estas tratando de hacer?- la mirada de Killua se torno extremadamente mortífera. Digno de un Zoldyck, pensó Hisoka al verlo. El pelirrojo sonrió y se lamio los labios con la lengua.

-¿No es obvio, acaso?- aquello parecía divertirle mucho.- Voy a matarla.

Gon exploto en ese instante. Se puso de pie y enfrento a Hisoka con la expresión más salvaje que su rostro pudo demostrar.

-¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?!- grito el niño de cabello negro completamente furioso.- ¡Ella es tu hermana!- Hisoka hizo una mueca de fastidio.

-Te agradecería que no me lo recordaras…

Killua dirigió una rápida hojeada a Madoka. Así que no ella no estaba mintiendo después de todo. Esos dos si son hermanos.

-¿Tienes idea de todo lo que tuvo que hacer para encontrarte?

Killua comprendía las palabras de Gon. El era su mejor amigo, y sabía más que nadie lo emocionado que Gon estaba por reunirse algún día con esa persona, con su padre…

Ging Freecs les había hecho pasar por infinidad de cosas peligrosas, pero hasta cierto punto eso era muy divertido. Si se trataba de ellos dos era algo que fácilmente podían superar. Sin embargo, Madoka….Madoka no tenía las mismas condiciones físicas ni psicológicas de los dos chicos. Encontrar a Hisoka debió haber sido traumatizante. El podía entender lo cruel que era el mundo. Sobre todo para una chica como ella. El sentimiento que Gon tenía por ver a su padre se diferenciaba del de Madoka por una gruesa línea.

-Sinceramente no me importa.- contesto Hisoka, haciendo rabiar cada vez más a Killua y a Gon.- Y en realidad, le estoy haciendo un gran favor a mi querida hermanita.

Gon y Killua dieron un respingo ¿A qué se refería Hisoka? Madoka alzo la cabeza y lo rebusco con la mirada. Ella también estaba confundida.

-¿De que estas…hablando, hermano?- logro susurrar, tartamudeando. El mayor del grupo sonrió de nuevo.

-Madoka.- la llamo con autoridad.- Por haberme desobedecido.- dio un paso adelante, tomo un naipe y lo coloco a la altura de su rostro con gran elegancia. Sus ojos se posaron en los de ella. Y Gon junto a Killua se pusieron a la defensiva.- Por haber huido del lugar en el que te deje.- continuo con toda normalidad.- La familia Zoldyck te está buscando.

-¡¿La familia Zoldyck?!- Gon miro a Killua. Killua miro Gon.

-Maldición…-soltó el albino.

-¿Zoldyck?- Madoka se llevo una mano a los labios.- Killua…- el chico dio un saltito, totalmente avergonzado.- ¿Qué ese no es tu apellido?

-L-Lo siento…- se disculpo sin mirarla.- Al final mi familia se ha metido en esto…

-¿Tu familia?- la chica parpadeo un par de veces.- No lo entiendo.

-¿Acaso no te lo habían dicho? La familia de Killua es una de los más grandes grupos de asesinos profesionales en todo el mundo.- Hisoka se llevo una mano a la cintura, y con la otra jugueteaba la tarjeta de cartón entre sus dedos.

-Killua, ¡¿eres un asesino profesional?!- exclamo Madoka asombrada.

-Ahora puedo afirmarlo…sigues siendo una completa idiota.- rió Hisoka.

-¿P-Porque nunca me lo dijeron?

-No creímos que fuera necesario…- los dos niños hicieron un puchero. Killua recobro la cordura rápidamente, recordando la situación en la que se encontraban.

-¿Y por qué razón están buscando a Madoka?- pregunto con total seriedad.

-Quien sabe…- respondió el pelirrojo inexpresivo.- Lo único que puedo asegurar es que tu hermano ha estado molestándome desde hace un tiempo con lo mismo.- sonrió furioso.- No puedo creer que todo mundo me este comparando con ella…

Señalo con rechazo a la chica de cabello rosa. Killua ahora si estaba asustado. Con que esa misión se la dieron a Illumi. Gon entendía también perfectamente. Los de la familia Zoldyck no eran personas con las que te gustaría meterte.

-¿Qué deberíamos hacer, Killua?...

-No se preocupen.- se dirigió hacia a ambos.- No olviden que yo también soy un Zoldyck, ¡escondernos de mi hermano será pan comido!

-Hey, hey.- interrumpió Hisoka sin preocupación.- No tan rápido, recuerden que Madoka vendrá conmigo.

-Ni lo sueñes, rarito.- Killua extendió un brazo, protegiendo tanto a Gon como a Madoka.- Ya déjala en paz.

-¡Sí! No dejaremos que le hagas daño.- Gon se coloco al lado de Killua. Mientras Madoka miraba desconcertada a los dos chicos frente a ella. Estaba demasiado conmovida, pero no podía entenderlo… ¿Por qué arriesgaban su vida de esa forma? Hisoka era peligroso. ¿Acaso no era mejor huir?

Una vez más, Hisoka dejo escapar una risita de superioridad.

-Madoka.- la llamo con el mismo tono autoritario, la chica observo a Hisoka aterrorizada.- ¿Qué prefieres?- pregunto ahora con cuatro naipes entre cada espacio de sus dedos.- ¿Ser asesinada por un desconocido…o por tu hermano mayor?

La chica negó lentamente con la cabeza, sus ojos se abrieron con pánico y observo el rostro sonriente de su hermano mayor. Se acercaba a ellos tan tranquilamente que hasta cierto punto era desesperante. Killua y Gon no parecían tener miedo, si no todo lo contrario. Los dos niños se pusieron en posición de ataque, y en cuestión de segundos todo se torno en cámara lenta. Sentía su corazón latir con fuerza.

-Madoka…- le llamo Killua en un susurro. Ella intento con esfuerzo mirarlo a la cara. Pero lo único que podía era observar la aterradora aura de Hisoka.- Madoka.- dijo de nuevo. La chica hecho un vistazo a la espalda del niño.- Debes huir.

La voz de Killua era seria y su expresión tan frívola que Madoka no lograba asimilar que el albino fuese el testarudo y alegre amigo de siempre. No lo entendía. No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. Ella solo deseaba encontrar a su hermano mayor para hablar con él. Y sin embargo ahí estaban, en medio del fuego cruzado, intentando salir con vida de la situación.

-¿Huir?...- repitió, con la voz entrecortada. Busco a Gon.

-Vete, rápido.- contesto este, sin mirarla. Solo quemando a Hisoka con su propia presencia. Y en su rostro, una expresión llena de pasión y emoción. Tampoco Gon era así la mayor parte del tiempo ¿Desde cuándo al pequeño cazador se le dibujaban unos ojos tan ansiosos?

No lo entendía. No comprendía ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué tenía que presenciar aquello? ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿En serio tenía que huir? ¿Estaba bien abandonar a esos dos niños y dejarlos por su cuenta? Demasiados pensamientos se arremolinaron en su mente, no la dejaban concentrarse con normalidad. En vez de eso, creaban una gran telaraña de voces, todas retorciéndose y revolviendo información. Se llevo ambas manos a los oídos.

Ese miedo no se podía comparar con nada. Ni siquiera la mala experiencia de minutos atrás. Hisoka era más aterrador que cualquier otro hombre sobre la faz de la tierra.

-¡Corre de una vez, Madoka!

Gon abrió el paso a su cabeza hacia el mundo real. Pero cuando entorno los ojos, se encontró con los de Hisoka. Pudo ver las pupilas del hombre dilatándose de puro placer.

-¡DETENTE!- Solo atino a escuchar a Gon, y segundos después el pelirrojo desapareció de su vista. Todo paso tan rápido. Killua la tomo por el brazo con mucha fuerza, y sintió como las uñas del oji azul se enterraban en su piel. La arrojo hacia la puerta trasera y esta se abrió por el impulso. Madoka salió disparada del lugar y su espalda choco con fuerza en la pared del oscuro callejón. Cayo sobre unas bolsas de basura negras, el olor no importaba. Percibió como todos los huesos de su cuerpo dolían terriblemente. Intento levantarse y tosió para recobrar al aire que había perdido, no pudo respirar por unos cuantos segundos y exhalaba a todo pulmón.

Por fin sintió el oxigeno recorrer sus venas. Le sorprendió escuchar desde afuera como esos tres destruían el lugar. Lo supo por el sonido de las mesas y sillas resquebrajándose, y las botellas que se estrellaban contra las paredes. No podía ver nada, pues las puertas de vaivén del bar ya se habían cerrado.

-¿Gon?...- llamo poniéndose de pie.- ¿Killua?...- dijo de nuevo, las lagrimas comenzaron a salir por si solas. Un frio viento congelo las puntas de sus dedos, y movió un poco los ya desordenados mechones de cabello. Su respiración empezaba a hacerse rápida e inestable.

-Pero que persona tan difícil de encontrar.- un misterioso chico apareció, de repente, al inicio del callejón. Madoka se sobresalto, las entradas sorpresa ya se le hacían aterradoras. Fijo sus profundos ojos dorados sobre el muchacho. De cabello negro y mirada seca.

-¿Q-Quien e-eres?...- se atrevió a preguntar evitando molestarse en esconder su ya tan obvia cobardía.

-¿Yo?- pregunto el nuevo acompañante sin prestarle mucha atención. Ella pudo apreciar esas pupilas oscuras, completamente carentes de brillo alguno, se quedo callado unos minutos y luego contesta con una monótona voz.- Yo soy Illumi Zoldyck.

Madoka lo supo instantáneamente. No se necesitaba ser un genio para poder comprender el momento justo en el que tu vida acabaría.

* * *

**¡Wow! Hasta yo me sorprendí cuando lo leí de nuevo ¡Lo sé, lo sé! Creo que hice a Hisoka un poco más loco de lo normal, pero no pude evitarlo. Realmente amo cuando se pone de malote. Y seguro les ha sucedido que cuando empiezan a escribir…la historia se forma por sí sola. **

**Y pues…comentarios, ahm, ¡Madoka se ha encontrado con Illumi! Ohhh, la verdad no quería poner a su encuentro nada romántico o ese amor a primera vista, porque….quiero saborearlo Ja ja ja Las cosas de a poquito. **

**Y ya saben, lo de siempre: dudas, quejas, sugerencias, comentarios ¡No sean tímidos! Acepto todo tipo de opiniones.**

**Muchísimas gracias a los que está leyendo y a los que me dejan reviews ¡Los amo por eso! Besos y abrazos para todos.**

**RedGlossyLips****: **En serio, que de verdad eres linda *-* ¿Un hada? Jo, no se me había ocurrido de esa manera, que genial seria xD Gracias por tus comentarios, son mega hermosos ¡Y eso me hace feliz! Y pues….Hisoka se enojo solo por ver el rostro de la pobre Madoka, después de todo….y por cosas que luego pasaran, el muy mal hermano no quería ni mirarla otra vez ¡Espero que este nuevo capítulo te guste! Debería estar avanzando porque ya ando saliendo de vacaciones, pero los nervios me consumen. Como he presentado mi examen de ingreso a la universidad no podre concentrarme hasta ver mi nombre en la lista de admitidos. Ojala que no pierda el ritmo. De nuevo, gracias por opinar. ¡Besos y abrazos!


	4. Un acompañante peligroso

**_Disclaimmer: Hunter x Hunter ni sus hermosos personajes me pertenecen. Únicamente el OC es de mi propiedad owo_**

* * *

**Primera parte "El vals de la luz"**

**Capitulo 4: Un acompañante peligroso**

* * *

_-¿Yo? Yo soy Illumi Zoldyck._

_Madoka lo supo instantáneamente. No se necesitaba ser un genio para poder comprender el momento justo en el que tu vida acabaría. _

Illumi dio un paso hacia ella, no espero ni una sola reacción. Era completamente normal que sus víctimas simplemente se quedaran quietas sin hacer nada cuando lo veían a los ojos. Extendió el brazo y la tomo por el cuello con toda la calma del mundo, fácilmente lograba rodearlo con sus pálidos dedos. Puso apenas un poco de fuerza, pero sintió como al aire se le dificultaba entrar a la garganta de la peli rosa. Sus pies se alejaron levemente del suelo, y la chica miraba directamente el rostro de Illumi.

Sería demasiado sencillo asesinarla y mientras más rápido mejor. Sin embargo no era nada tonto. Había sentido la presencia de Hisoka, Killua y Gon desde hace unos minutos atrás y sabía perfectamente que si Hisoka se tomo la molestia de llegar hasta ahí era porque algo tramaba. Algo que le daba muy mala espina al mayor de los hermanos Zoldyck. En ese instante su deber era matarla, pero su instinto le decía que era mejor no hacerlo aun.

Un profundo silencio invadió el espacio. Y como una señal, Illumi dejo de presionar el cuello de Madoka para dirigir toda su atención a las puertas del viejo bar. Ella suspiro pesadamente y coloco instintivamente las manos en la muñeca del muchacho. Otra reacción predecible de sus víctimas.

Hisoka apareció de entre la oscuridad del lugar dibujando una sonrisita en su rostro. Con un Gon rodeado de Goma Bungee y casi inconsciente debajo de su brazo y sobre el hombro traía a su pequeño hermanito en casi las mismas condiciones. Illumi no pudo evitar murmurar una maldición. Fue el agudo oído de Killua quien lo escucho muy claro.

-¡H-Hermano!- exclamo Killua un tanto sorprendido al darse cuenta de la presencia de él, durante la pelea estaba tan concentrado en Hisoka que no pudo notarlo llegar.

-¡¿HERMANO?!- soltó Gon recuperando la conciencia, ¡Illumi ya estaba ahí! Intento zafarse desesperadamente del agarre de la Goma Bungee.

Madoka solo atino a mirar una borrosa escena, la falta de oxigeno y el shock solo le permitían ver unas cuantas formas difuminadas a su alrededor. Hisoka rió un poco y soltó sin avisar a Gon.

-¡OUCH!- Grito el pequeñín con la cara en el suelo.

-Eso que tienes ahí es mío.- hablo despreocupadamente mientras señalaba a Madoka.

-Tú dijiste que no la conocías.- contesto Illumi sin interesarse mucho en la aclaración de Hisoka.

-Oh, esa fue una mentirita piadosa…- la conversación comenzaba a hartar al Zoldyck.- Devuélvemela.- ordeno casi en broma el pelirrojo. Illumi ignoro visualmente a Hisoka, el solo observaba detenidamente al albino. Este le dirigió una mirada fulminante a su hermano mayor.

-Sabes que no te la devolvería tan fácilmente.- Illumi apenas y se relajo, el tenia algo que Hisoka quería mantener con vida, e Hisoka tenía algo que Illumi deseaba mantener, también, con vida. Tenía una leve idea de a donde se dirigía todo esto. El pelirrojo sonrió de nuevo.

-¿Entonces qué tal un pequeño intercambio?...

-Me lo imagine.

-Oh, ¿en serio?- Hisoka no podía fingir lo divertido que se encontraba. Gon y Killua, en medio de todo eso simplemente se dirigieron miradas.

-Bueno, déjame adivinar.- Illumi le prestó atención a Hisoka esta vez.- Si yo te devuelva a esta niña, tu sueltas a Killu.

-Hmmm….- el pelirrojo cambio la expresión a una pensativa.- No, no realmente.

-…-

-¡¿QUE ESTAS HACIENDO, HISOKA?!- grito Gon retorciendo en el piso. Mientras, Killua intentaba por milésima vez en su vida saber qué rayos pensaba el mayor.

-¿Y qué es lo que quieres?- pregunto Illumi ya impaciente. Hisoka hizo una dramática pausa.

-Quiero que la conserves.

* * *

Cuando Madoka despertó sus ojos enfocaron un viejo y desgastado techo de madera. Parpadeo un par de veces antes de sentir un leve dolor que recorrió sus brazos y su espalda. Se levanto un poco y retiro la cobija que le cubría hasta los hombros. Se fijo más detenidamente, estaba acostada sobre un mullido colchón. Llevo una mano hasta su cabeza, le dolía demasiado el intentar pensar que es lo que había sucedido antes de quedar desmayada. Una punzante sensación parpadeante la hizo dejar de darle vueltas al asunto por un rato. Aun así unas cuantas cosas lograron levantarle de un golpe.

-¿Gon? ¡Killua!- llamo poniéndose de pie. Se mareo un poco y cayó a la cama otra vez.- ¿Dónde estoy?...- susurro echando un vistazo a la habitación. Todavía tenía puesta la misma holgada y gruesa ropa, un poco sucia pero al menos seca. Se ajusto el abrigo y abrió la ventana que se encontraba frente a la cama.- Aun llueve…- observo mirando el oscuro cielo que se alzaba. Había otras cuantas casas y gente que pasaba con paraguas en las manos. Suspiro. ¿Dónde estaban sus dos amigos?

-Tú, date prisa.- le llamo una voz a su oído.

-¡AHH!- Madoka lanzo un grito de terror. Se lanzo al suelo y gateo torpemente hasta pegar la espalda contra la pared. De pie, Illumi la miraba neutralmente. La chica abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- dijo él con un tono de voz demasiado vacio. Madoka no sabía que responder.

-Ah…ah…t-tu…ah…- balbuceaba torpemente, por más que intentaba no le salían palabras.

-…- El chico alzo una ceja y ladeo un poco la cabeza.

-¡I-Intentaste…m-matarme!- trato de decir completamente asustada. Ya no sentía dolor de cabeza, solo aun más confusión.

-Oh, eso….- contesto Illumi mirando distraídamente a otra parte. Se quedo pensativo. - Cambio de planes.- finalizo. Dio media vuelta para dirigirse hacia la puerta. Madoka se mordió el labio y estiro el brazo.

-¡N-No!- Exclamo. Illumi se regreso para verla, frunció el ceño. Ella se sobresalto levemente y se arrepintió de haber gritado, pero estaba tan confundida que necesitaba respuestas de cualquier persona.- D-Digo… ¿A-A donde fue m-mi hermano?

De nuevo, Illumi se quedo pensativo antes de responder desinteresadamente.- Quien sabe.

-¿N-No sabe?...- susurro Madoka un poco triste. Al menos ya no parecía con intenciones de querer asesinarla.

-No, no lo sé.- contesto con aburrimiento, abrió la puerta de la habitación y se detuvo ahí mismo.- Es hora de irnos.

-¡¿I-Irnos?!- Madoka observo a Illumi atravesar la puerta y desaparecer en una vuelta. Se quedo quieta unos segundos antes de reaccionar.- ¡E-Espere!- salió dando grandes pasos y bajo las escaleras del rustico edificio. Preferiría no quedarse sola. Alcanzo al joven en la entrada, la señorita que atendía en la sala principal se fijaba mas en un grupo de lo que parecían ser turistas, que no se dio cuenta del momento en el que Illumi y Madoka salieron velozmente.

-E-Esto…- de nuevo balbuceaba, se encontró a la misma distancia que el chico Zoldyck, y aun así se intimidaba por su presencia.- Ahm… I-Illumi…san… ¿verdad?- trato de elegir bien sus palabras, no quería que Illumi cambiara de opinión con lo de no asesinarla.- Yo…q-quiero saber donde están Gon y Killua…y…d-disculpe, ¿A dónde vamos exactamente?...

Illumi dirigió sus ojos a ella, Madoka agacho atemorizada la cabeza. Daba miedo, mucho miedo.

-Haces demasiadas preguntas.- respondió el chico.- Pero te contestare porque las respuestas son muy sencillas. Primero: No se en donde se encuentran Killu y Gon en estos momentos, y segundo: Nos dirigimos a la mansión Zoldyck.

-¡¿M-Mansión Zoldyck?!...- la chica se detuvo en seco.- ¿P-Pero porque?...

-Porque me están pagando por hacerlo.- Ahora la muchacha estaba demasiado consternada por el tono con tan poca preocupación que usaba el hermano de Killua para decir esa clase de cosas. Entonces recordó Hisoka había dicho antes acerca de los Zoldyck _"Son una famosa familia de asesinos."_

_Asesinos._

-N-No entiendo…- la lluvia caía más amenazante pero los dos chicos eran protegidos por los pequeños techos de los locales del pueblo, quizá empezaba a hacerse tarde pues no estaba tan transitado ahora por esa zona.- Mi hermano dijo….q-que querían asesinarme.- termino de decir algo incomoda.

-Sí, y como ya dije yo. Hubo un cambio de planes.

-¿Y-Y porque tengo que ir a la mansión Zoldyck?

-Es parte del nuevo plan.

Esas respuestas no eran suficientes para ella. Simplemente era extraño. No sabía dónde estaban Gon y Killua, su hermano había desaparecido otra vez y ella ni siquiera tenía idea de si lograría sobrevivir teniendo como acompañante a un peligroso asesino.

-Camina.- le ordeno Illumi retomando la marcha. Madoka realmente no deseaba obedecer, ella quería ir por su cuenta y encontrar a alguna de las tres personas a las que quería ver. Pero sabía que si llegaba a desafiar a Illumi algo malo podría suceder. No tenía la fuerza para defenderse de él.

Opto mejor por empezar a seguirlo. Quizá tendría alguna oportunidad en el camino para escabullirse lejos de él. Si, **quizá**.

* * *

_Notas:_

**¡Wuuu! Si que tardo en actualizar, de verdad soy un desastre ¡Y yo que aprovecharía estas vacaciones! Ahora solo me quedan un par de semana para entrar a la Universidad...que por cierto si quede owo En fin, como soy mas lenta que...que lo mas lento que se les ocurra para subir continuaciones...creo que esto se tardara un poquito. Pero que puedo decir, únicamente espero no demorar, no se, años. Jajajaja, porque ya me ha pasado O.Q En fin, que ya tengo el siguiente capitulo listirijillo para subir, así que mejor sigo escribiendo antes de que se me esfumen las ideas. ¡Quizá deba escribirlas!**

* * *

**Agradecimientos a:**

**RedGlossyLips:** Ohh, de verdad gracias por tus comentarios y tus ánimos :) Y si, ese Hisoka es todo un loquillo...creo que no lo querría como hermano ni en un millón de años Jo, pero así es el ¡es su encanto! C: (Ejem, y es irresistible su sonrisa)

**Haydea princess of Janina:** Jajajaja, nah, no te preocupes...Yo igual hubiese jurado que Illumi era una mujer. De verdad, cuando apareció lo primero que dije fue _"Esa tipa tiene un cabello jodidamente hermoso, ¿que shampoo usara?" _Y en fin, por la curiosidad me puse a investigar y resulto ser hombre, luego reflexione _"Pues si tiene cierto encanto...masculino" _Y así se volvió mi personaje favorito junto con Hisoka. Ambos son bellisimos.

**Analeigh Rosselvet** por seguirme ;)

**Sunako1993** por seguirme n_n


	5. La gran ciudad

_Disclaimmer: Ni Hunter x Hunter ni su personajes me pertenecen...exceptuando al OC Madoka. Saludos :)_

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

**La gran ciudad.**

-¿Illumi-san?...- luego de un rato caminando la lluvia había cesado completamente, la chica se atrevió a llamarle. Habían estado vagando como por más o menos dos horas, entrando rápidamente a un terreno demasiado rural. Madoka no tenía ni idea de donde es que se encontraba la mansión Zoldyck, ni siquiera estaba segura de si era ahí a donde Illumi la llevaba. No tenia tendencias a desconfiar fácilmente de otras personas, sin embargo…definitivamente el resto de los Zoldycks representaban una excepción. Illumi no se molesto en contestar, Madoka suspiro. Era muy difícil y terrorífico intentar hablar con alguien como él. Se abrazo a sí misma, en un vano intento de darse calor. A pesar de que ya no llovía, las nubes apenas comenzaban a dispersarse y ella tenía las ropas completamente empapadas en agua y lodo.

-¡Achu!- estornudo muy bajito, sonó casi como un segundo suspiro. Observo la espalda de Illumi, ¿Cómo es que la lluvia no lo había afectado?

Un par de minutos después su estomago dio un vuelco. Ahora no solo tenía frio, sino que además tenía mucha hambre. Miro de nuevo al joven Zoldyck, ¿acaso tampoco sentía hambre?

-E-Esto… ¿Illumi-san?- Illumi no contesto, pero se detuvo en seco un poco después de decir su nombre. Madoka dejo de caminar repentinamente también, frenando antes de siquiera rozar al Zoldyck.

-Ahí.- le indico Illumi. La peli rosa siguió su mirada.

-Oh…- soltó ella maravillada.- ¡Una ciudad!- El lugar que se alzaba a la distancia, era en efecto una ciudad. Sin embargo, esta parecía estar más integrada por altos rascacielos y edificios de lujo que de cualquier otra cosa.

* * *

Les tomo muy poco tiempo llegar. Illumi caminaba altivamente por las calles mientras Madoka lo seguía desde atrás. La gente que pasaba, en su mayoría, llevaba puestos trajes muy costosos, maletines negros y llevaban celulares en los oídos. El ambiente le incomodo un poco a la chica, que estaba acostumbrada a los pueblos pequeños y a las personas que te saludaban con un "Buenos días" en vez de pasar de largo o verte como si fueses un bicho raro.

¿Por qué será que la miraban así? Se percato de que muchos ponían una mueca de rechazo en cuanto pasaban junto a ella. Siguió caminando detrás de Illumi, hasta que pasaron frente a una enorme tienda lo que parecían ser espejos… Se miro fugazmente.

Ah, con qué era eso…Su apariencia dejaba mucho que desear. Sus ropas gruesas, que ya de por si eran demasiado chocantes, parecían ahora desgastadas y excesivamente sucias. Tenía el cabello alborotado y la cara un tanto enlodada. No es que se preocupara mucho acerca de su apariencia pero definitivamente le habían enseñado a ser muy pulcra y cuidadosa en cuanto a su aseo.

Aun así, no estaba en posición de pedir absolutamente nada. Tendría que aguantarse pues no llevaba nada de dinero consigo. Escucho a un grupito de chicas con trajes escolares cuchichear y reírse un poco, señalándola descaradamente. Sintió su cara arder de vergüenza en ese instante, en el mismo momento en que un auto convertible amarillo cruzaba demasiado rápido a su lado, apenas y logro divisar a uno de los muchachos, llevaba gafas oscuras y aretes en las orejas, que logro atinarle directamente un vaso de soda en el rostro. Apenas y logro cubrirse la cara, la bebida prácticamente reventó sobre ella, mojándola nuevamente.

El convertible se alejo hasta desaparecer y el grupito de colegialas estallo en carcajadas. Madoka hizo un enorme esfuerzo por no llorar. Que crueles eran las personas de la ciudad. Definitivamente preferiría quedarse en un pequeño pueblo, lejos de toda esa clase de gente.

-Eso sí que fue muy penoso…- Illumi, con los brazos cruzados elegantemente, miraba a la chica usando ese tono tan característico de él. No parecía sorprendido, ni tampoco parecía sentir algo de lastima. Madoka lo vio directamente a los ojos, vacios y sin ninguna chispa de emoción.

-Yo…- susurro Madoka con la cabeza gacha.

-Hmm… ¿Qué dices?- pregunto Illumi sin escuchar su pequeña y casi insignificante voz.

-Illumi-san… ¡QUIERO IRME A CASA!- lloriqueo Madoka. Gritando tan fuerte que los oídos del joven Zoldyck casi revientan. Bueno, eso sí que era algo inesperado. La chica se llevo las manos a los ojos, lanzando quejidos a diestra y siniestra. Las personas se detenían y observaban a la peli rosa hacer un berrinche. El chico comenzó a enfurecerse, Illumi Zoldyck detestaba a las personas ruidosas.

-Tu…solo eres una consentida ¿verdad?

* * *

-¿E-En donde estamos?- Pregunto Madoka con los ojos rojos por el llanto. Ahora se encontraban dentro de una de las muchas tiendas de la ciudad, los rayos anaranjados del atardecer que se colaban por el cristal transparente indicaban lo tarde que era.

El lugar era muy lujoso, tenían puertas corredizas automáticas y una alfombra roja que iba desde la entrada hasta lo más profundo del local. La chica sintió como el frio del aire acondicionado le helaba los dedos. Los maniquíes iban vestidos con ropas demasiado ostentosas y finas, y estaban colocadas justo enfrente de los grandes ventanales. Madoka sintió un leve aroma a perfume. Inhalo y exhalo profundamente.

-Ejem…- la voz de un hombre la saco de sus pensamientos, era un señor de edad avanzada. Bajito y con una calva, escondida sin mucho éxito con un peluquín rubio. Tenía un esmoquin blanco adornado con una extravagante flor de muchos colores.- Lo siento, jovencita…- se dirigió a ella.- Pero no puedes estar aquí, vestida de esta forma…- observo ahora su vestimenta e hizo un gran esfuerzo por no lanzar un escupitajo.

Illumi saco algo del bolsillo, mientras el hombrecito continuaba dándole un sermón acerca de la etiqueta y la "clase".

-Así que si me hicieran el favor de irse…

-Con esto será suficiente.- el chico Zoldyck mostro una extraña tarjeta que a Madoka le pareció haber viso antes. El señor del esmoquin cambio rápidamente su expresión y le sonrió a la peli rosa tal cual gato Cheshire.

-¡Oh, sí, si…! Pase por aquí, madeimoselle.- la tomo de la mano y prácticamente la arrastro por toda la tienda.- ¡Disculpe mis modales! Pero tenemos un estricto código de moda que hay que respetar.- se excuso el hombre hablando rápido. La chica no entendía muy bien que había pasado.

Llegaron hasta un pequeño cuarto con tres enormes espejos que cubrían la pared y colocados en distintos ángulos, haciendo posibles ver cierta parte del cuerpo en uno, y otra en el siguiente. Madoka se puso justo en medio, y se miro a los espejos. Oh, de verdad parecía una…

-Vagabunda…- atino el muchacho Zoldyck leyéndole la mente. A ella le dieron unas tremendas ganas de reír, de hecho, sonrió un poco. Pero al ver la expresión sin vida de Illumi, decidió mejor dejar de hacerlo. Su acompañante tenía un extrañísimo sentido del humor. O al menos una rara manera de hacer chistes.

El hombrecito del esmoquin desapareció por unos segundos, y regreso acompañado de una mujer. Una señora igualmente vieja pero flacucha y con la cara estirada. Llevaba un vestido de un color…demasiado brilloso, y unas gafas de armazón rosa chillón. Madoka abrió mucho los ojos, la mujer era tan llamativa que lastimaba un poco sus ojos, regreso la mirada a Illumi. Si, esa ropa era más terrorífica que el.

-Mi nombge es Coco, la diseñadoga Coco.- se presento usando un acento francés, caminando alrededor de ella con unos enormes tacones y observándola de pies a cabeza. Ella se sintió un poco incomoda ante los ojos fijos de la mujer.-Si, si…- asentía inspeccionándola.- Muy bien.- tomo una de sus manos y la hizo dar una vuelta completa.-Aja.- Coco extendió el brazo hacia su rostro y le encajo sus largas uñas en las mejillas, la miro de cerca.- Oh, nada mal.- se alejo y Madoka movió la cabeza algo frustrada.

Eso no era nada divertido.

Coco chasqueo los dedos, y en seguida un grupito de chicas jóvenes salió de los vestidores cargando vestidos y ropas muy exageradas. Las muchachas hicieron una fila en línea recta frente a Coco, parecían más un batallón de guerra. Si que estaban sincronizadas. La mujer se paseo una a una.

-Este sí, este sí, este no….- decía señalando cada uno de los conjuntos que llevaban sus asistentes.

Al terminar con la última se regreso a Madoka, ella dio un pequeño respingo y sonrió. Coco no le devolvió la sonrisa, en vez de eso solo alzo una ceja. Así que la chica borro su sonrisa por segunda vez. Coco le ordeno que se diera un baño, y eso hizo. El baño de la tienda era el más elegante que hubiera visto en su vida. Con jabones de olores que nunca en su vida hubo olfateado. Le dieron únicamente un sencillo camisón blanco y Coco la hizo regresar al lugar donde estaba antes. La mujer la observo entrecerrando los ojos.

-Sí, nada mal…- sonrió satisfecha.

* * *

-A-Ah….n-no me siento muy cómoda con esto.- Madoka se había probado ya varios vestidos y conjuntos, pero su modo de vestir era extremadamente diferente al de la moda de las jovencitas de su edad. Ahora tenía puesto un vestido demasiado corto para su gusto, que apenas y cubría ciertas partes de su cuerpo, y que no le permitían moverse libremente sin temor a que fuese a romperse, y encima tenía un color amarillo que destacaba demasiado. Coco lanzo un bufido.

-Quegida, ¿Qué eges? ¿Una monja?- se burlo Coco sentada en un mullido sillón de terciopelo rojo, con una copa de vino en la mano y observando detenidamente a la chica.

-B-Bueno…- hablo Madoka.- C-Crecí en un convento…así que…

-Oh, entiendo, entiendo….me he topado con una chica muy consegvadora.- Coco chasqueo nuevamente los dedos y una de las asistentes trajo consigo algo que parecía un abrigo de hermosa tela que capto la atención de la peli rosa.

…

-¡I-Illumi-san!- Un rato más tarde, Madoka llevaba puesto un precioso vestido verde oscuro que iba perfecto con ella. Era una especie de tela invernal y mangas largas, que le llegaba justo debajo de las rodillas. Tenía puestas sus habituales medias oscuras y sus zapatillas de tacón bajo. Aunque esta vez se adornaba el cabello con dos sencillos lazos. Se veía completamente distinta a esta mañana.

El chico apenas y volteo a verla. Ya era de noche en la gran ciudad. Y ambos se encontraban cenando en un bonito restaurante. Claro, un Zoldyck no está acostumbrado a comer cualquier cosa. Illumi jugueteaba con su vaso de vino y apoyaba la cabeza sobre su mano libre, mientras observaba el paisaje de la ciudad en plena noche por la ventana.

-¡M-Muchas gracias por el vestido!- la chica agacho levemente la cabeza.-P-Prometo pagarlo…e-en cuanto pueda.- menciono balbuceando de nuevo.

-…-

-¡Y g-gracias también por invitarme a cenar!- de nuevo agacha la cabeza.

-…-

-Y-Y por no m-matarme…- susurro apenada.

-…-

La peli rosa miro un poco a Illumi, el ni siquiera la observaba. Era casi como si no estuviera ahí. Bueno, de alguna forma eso estaba mejor. Aun así se sintió un poco decepcionada de que el chico no dijera absolutamente nada. Medio sonrió y tomo el tenedor frente a ella, tenia muchísima hambre y el plato de spaguettis que tenía delante se veía demasiado apetitoso.

* * *

**_Notas: _**Ehmm, bueno, en este capitulo no hubo mucha información, ya saben...acerca del maravilloso hermano mayor Hisoka, simplemente fue el primer trato entre Illumi y Madoka. Y la verdad tuve algunos problemas porque...agh, ese Illumi, había olvidado que era un tipo difícil de tratar ¡Desdichados Zoldycks! Me pareció algo gracioso, simplemente quería experimentar como serian la reacciones de Illumi estando con ella, ¡y salio esto! xD Espero que les haya parecido al menos un poquito entretenido :) Yo mientras me encuentro en los últimos días de vacaciones, así que pronto entrare a la escuela, uf. Y como buena alumna que soy me he estado concentrando en comprar libretas, lapiceros y todo eso. Hoy me conseguí una pluma fuente (fue una gran oferta, la verdad, ni siquiera dude en llevármela) Y he estado escribiendo todo el día con ella, siempre quise una *-*

En fin, ni idea de cuando actualizare, sin embargo tengo como otros tres capítulos listos...y ahora mismo escribo sobre Hisoka y Madoka, de quienes mandaron a asesinarla, sobre porque Illumi la ha ¿secuestrado? Bueno, todo eso... ¡Nos vemos! :)

* * *

Agradecimientos a:

**Gato de Schrodinger: **¡Oh, me alegro muchísimo que te haya gustado! Y gracias, en serio que amo recibir comentarios como los tuyos owo Y creo que tienes razón, las ganas de seguir leyendo se deben a Illumi e Hisoka ¡es que son tan...sexis! Uno quiere seguir leyendo sobre ellos xD Ojala los capítulos no lleguen a decepcionarte, y espero continuar viendo tus opiniones en los demás. Jo jo jo, ¿quien no ama a la familia Zoldyck? Son como los Locos Adams, nunca se sabe que es lo que harán D:

**RedGlossyLips:** ¿Mal de Estocolmo? XD NO tenia ni idea de que existiera una definición como esa, jajaja, hay de todo en el mundo y hoy he aprendido algo nuevo...Si, quizá eso le pase a Madoka...¡Digo, hasta a mi me pasaría! *o* Que bueno que mi ritmo te parece normal, yo siento que tarde milenios O:

**antoelidelourdes:** ¡Antonia! Jejejeje, muchas gracias por tus comentarios ¡Te agradezco desde aquí, eh! Por cierto, a mi igual me gusta mucho el HisokaxIllumi, pero la verdad es que respeto de todo, y las historias hetero y yaoi me fascinan por igual, mientras sean entretenidas :D He terminado tu fic de Corazón de Diamante y ¡snif! Ese final fue realmente emotivo, no se, el ver a Kurapika con familia hizo "crack" mi corazón, ese tipo de cosas me ponen medio nenita xD...luego iré dejar un review. Mientras te digo ¡que me encanto!

**Caliope07:** Je je je, ¡gracias! owo La verdad yo también espero no dejarlo...quizá al final termine por actualizar muuy lento, pero no lo abandonare ¡Amo demasiado a Illumi y a Hisoka como para hacer eso! *-* Espero que sigas leyendo, me pone con cara de "Alluka pensando en Killua" cuando veo sus bellos comentarios, en serio n_n


End file.
